


Unrivaled

by vintagesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Anger, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: An angel's anger is unrivaled.





	Unrivaled

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use without permission.
> 
> Do not repost.

Angels cannot compare to the words humanity has made,  
although some words have come close.

An angel’s beauty is like the universe, alight with stars.  
An angel’s wings arch higher than any building on Earth.  
An angel’s love emulates the love of a mother times ten.

Yes, some of humanity’s words come close,  
but there are some things,  
not even words can explain.

An angel’s anger is like the sea in the midst of a storm.  
An angel’s anger is like a fire racing across a dry forest.  
An angel’s anger is like the snap of a branch heavy with ice.

An angel’s anger  
is unrivaled.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Supernatural blog on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagepumpkin.tumblr.com/)! Come chat with me! <3


End file.
